The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Camellia plant, botanically known as Camellia sasanqua, ‘Green 08-052’. The new cultivar will be referred to hereafter by its cultivar name, ‘Green 08-052’. ‘Green 08-052’ is a new perennial shrub grown for container and landscape use.
‘Green 08-052’ was derived from an ongoing breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Fairhope, Ala. The objectives of the breeding program are to develop new cultivars of Camellia sasanqua with compact plant habits, vigorous growth habits, improved disease resistance, and extended bloom periods. ‘Green 08-052’ originated as a seedling that arose from seed planted from open pollination of Camellia sasanqua cultivar ‘Green 98-009’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 20,506) as the female parent in 2005 in Fairhope, Ala. The male parent is therefore unknown. The new Camellia was selected as a single unique plant in Fall of 2008.
Asexual propagaton of the new cultivar was first accomplished by stem cuttings by the Inventor in 2009 in Fairhope, Ala. Asexual propagation by stem cuttings has determined that the characteristics of this cultivar are stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.